Leveling Guide
Background This is a leveling guide for those that are having difficulties leveling on this old patch. In this guide I will be focusing on decently fast leveling spots and will go a bit more in depth for certain classes as some are harder to level than others. I am by no means claiming that these are the fastest ways of leveling, but they are pretty solid and most likely possible for everyone. Note to keep in mind: Leveling requires less Experience Points if you are not a rebirth class. So if you'd live to level quickly and your class and skills allow it, you should refrain from rebirth until max level. Some classes like Stalkers have a few difficulties with this, but you’ll have to be the judge of this yourself. Basic Leveling From level 1 to level 20: You want to just hop to Hidden Dungeon level 1 and kill a few Porings that spawn. Don’t worry about bringing butterfly wings as you can just walk into any portal and you’ll draw aggro by a monster that’s going to shoopdawoop your ass. From level 21 to job level 50 (around 60): Payon Dungeon Go to Payon Dungeon level 1, walk clockwise through the level and kill everything you can kill except for Poporings. Aim towards the portal to level 2 and enter, here it’ll be a question whether or not you can kill these. Archers, Acolytes, Swordsmen, Merchants (if you have money) will not have many difficulties here. If you do run into problems here, you want to warp to Orc Dungeon 1 and level there. But honestly, you should be able to get to job level 50 in level 1. Class-based Leveling 2nd Job to 70: Monk/Priest: An acolyte can level really well with Heal spam using /noshift in Orc Dungeon 1. Or just stay in Payon Dungeon and move on to level 2. Sage/Wizard: You will want to go back to Orc Dungeon 1 and just kill stuff there using Soul Strike while focusing on your Int. Don't worry about restatting, since it's free on this server. Skeleton Kings are around 15k Zeny per kill if you autoloot. Hunter/Bard/Dancer/Rogue: You can go to Glast Heim Sewers 3 and kill Stings with Fire Arrows-- this might prove to be a bit tricky. But if you use your Charge Arrow to keep them at a distance, you will have little to no problems at all. As long as you keep a distance, you will be able to survive. Be careful for the Quagmire though, as it slows you down alot. It’s also very possible to go to Seals and use Wind Arrows there, using Drainliar cards to improve your damage even more. Easy to get and very useful. Assassin: Assassins will have already hit the point where you can use Grimtooth to kill off mobs at Seals. If you have the money to invest in a Wind Katar, it will make your life alot easier. You can also just hunt a few Drainliar cards and use them in the same way I mentioned in the Hunter section. Paladin/Knight: Level at Seals, this is all I can tell you. Knights can mob with Bowling Bash, whereas Paladins can do it a bit less effectively, but still worthwhile with Grand Cross. If this proves to be ineffective in your case, go to Glast Heim Saint Abbey and spam Holy Cross. 71 to 110: Priest: You want to reset your stats at this point and spec heavily into Dex. Work toward cool down reduction by spamming Turn Undead in Glast Heim Saint Abbey. Bring fly wings so you can teleport around while TU is on cooldown. Another option is TUing the Anubis in Sphinx Dungeon 4. Use the same strategy as above. Wizard/Sage: You want to go to Seals and use Lighting Bolt/Jupitel Thunder along with Firewall to create yourself a safe spot where you can use the distance to survive. Work toward getting instant cast first. Once you're able, Storm Gust (for big mobs) and Jupitel Thunder are your best friends in Seals. Rest: Stay at the same spot as you were as you are hitting your slow zone right here. 110 – 150+ Monk: A very simple way of leveling at this point as a monk is to go combo mode, go to Magma Dungeon 2 and use Steel Body. You’ll be a tanky mofo that hits the Nightmare Terrors to the point where they finally understand why the name Terror is in their name. It is also possible to go north from seals, and just Asura Strike Alligators there. The alligators have a 100% chance to drop Yggdrasil Seeds. Use them to sustain your SP for your next Asura. Spec into Dex and Strength so you having half-SP is not going to be a big factor in your damage. Priest/Rogue (requires blue gemstones): Get Magnus Exorcismus and go towards Niflheim, use the portal to the left twice and you will be in a field where a lot of undeads spawn. Mob these, use Magnus Exorcismus and use a fly wing to teleport away. They will sit on the spot you just left for at least 2 procs. Most of them will die after these 2 procs, some require a third… They will sometimes get hit by the 3rd or they’ll just wait until you teleport by next time. Rogue has to use Magnus Exorcismus by copying it and level in the same way. If you have difficulties. It’s possible that this is not gonna work yet until you hit level 130, you can stay at Glast Heim Saint Abbey until you feel confident enough to go to Niflheim. At around 150, go to Abbey Dungeon 3 and ME and fwing. You should be able to max quickly and easily like this. Heck, you might even be nice enough to leech a friend or two that is playing a class that's more difficult to level. Hunter/Bard/Dancer: This is your slow point, I would suggest going to Rachel Sanctuary 4, get a bow with a few Demi-Human Cards and wreck faces there. Double Strafe and Charge Arrow are all you need, here again… Keep your distance. Paladin and Lord Knight: Go to Magma Dungeon 2 and mob some Nightmare terrors, kill them, gain a level. Go towards the next mob. Repeat as long as you can. Wizard: Wizards have a really wide variation of places where they can level but somewhere with undead monsters is optimal because they are immune to the Freeze status. This allows for Storm Gust -> Fly Wing tactics that are really effective. I would suggest going to Magma Dungeon 2 as well and just Storm Gust the Nightmare Terrors and Fly Wing away. Abbey Dungeon 3 (after around lvl 140) is also a great place to level this way until max. Sage: Sages have hit their slow point right here. Go to Rachel Sanctuary 4, it doesn’t really matter which Bolt you use, just keep in mind that Lightning Bolt heals Seekers for 25% of their damage. Assassin: This is the point you would want to change into Assassin Cross and mob in Turtle Dungeon 3, Spam your Meteor Assault. Assaulters will spawn 2 clones of themselves who give the same exp. Lighthalzen Bio Laboratory: I am quite sure everyone knows that this is the place to level when you are nearing the max level; it is arguably the fastest EXP for everyone. And there’s a few things I want to make clear to you people that there’s a lot of ways to increasing your chances of succeeding in this so called Bio Hell. Some tips to help Bio Hell turn into Bio Heaven: *90 Base Vitality makes you immune to most statuses, including silence and stun. These are the main reason Bio Lab is a hard place to level. *Thara Frog card reduces the damage of all damage sources in that map by 30%. *Beret reduces the damage by another 10%. *Hydra Card increases your non-magic attacks by 20% *High armor equips lower damage by x% as there’s a very low amount of armor pen, Seyren (Lord Knight) has a ways of penetrating armor. *All of them are weak to a certain element and that allows Sages and Snipers to change their damage sources around to allow fast leveling. *Magic Defense is not really useful to spec in as you can just use Fly Wings to get away from the Wizards Credits Credit for this guide goes to Bobbus @CeresRO Forums.